1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting cylindrical articles such as window shades and the like. Generally, this device is capable of cutting any cylindrical article which is constructed of soft wood, paper, cardboard, or any other material that may readily be cut with a knife. However, this device has particular utility in cutting window shades to the proper size for installation in a window.
Today large numbers of window shades are installed by the purchaser. Typically, he measures the window in which he intends to install the shade and gives the measurements to a sales person at the store where he intends to buy the shade. The sales person or another attendant then cuts the shade to the installer's dimensions. The installer then must complete the installation at the window site.
The process described above has obvious disadvantages. Specifically, if the window is measured incorrectly, and, for example, the shade is cut too short, it is not usuable and must be discarded or used in a smaller window. Problems obviously arise from the fact that cutting is done at a location remote from the window in which the shade is to be installed. Most frequently, the person who does the cutting has never seen the window nor has he taken the measurements himself. Therefore, he has to rely on a person, who often is inexperienced in such matters, for accuracy of measurement.
Errors in sizing a shade properly to a window may be minimized if the shade is measured and cut at the site of the window. The device of the present invention is intended to provide a convenient and inexpensive means for doing precisely this.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for cutting cylindrical articles such as window shades are presently known. For example, a commonly used window shade cutter employed at locations where window shades are sold, includes a motor driven spindle that rotates a cutter about the shade. Alternatively, the shade may be rotated relative to the cutter. Such devices are relatively complicated and expensive and therefore are unsuitable for purchase and use by home owners.
A portable window shade cutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,516 (Hyde) and includes a tube for receiving the window shade and a cutting device which includes a pistol grip and a thumb pressure plate. While the pressure plate is depressed to drive the point of the knife blade toward the axis of the tube, the tube is rotated with a shade mounted therein to effect the cutting action. The Hyde device has several disadvantages. In particular, manual pressure must be applied to its components in order to move the blade into cutting engagement with the shade. The shade is rotated relative to the blade which is held in an angularly stationary position. Therefore, because of this physical arrangement, rotation of the tube and shade is interrupted when the operator repositions his had on the tube. Moreover, the shade can be rotated in the wrong direction relative to the blade and therefore can foul. It is also difficult to see the cut line which results from operation of the device and, accordingly, is difficult for an operator to monitor his work.
The device for cutting a cylindrical article of the present invention is intended to correct these drawbacks.